NXT TakeOver: Unstoppable
NXT TakeOver: Unstoppable was a professional wrestling event produced by WWE, under their NXT brand and was broadcast live on the WWE Network, available to subscribers. NXT TakeOver took place on May 20, 2015 at NXT's "home" arena, Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida and featured six matches as part of the main broadcast and one match prior to the televised portion of the show. The show was the fifth show in the NXT TakeOver series of Network exclusive shows. The main event of the show was a rematch from NXT TakeOver: Rival as Kevin Owens defended the NXT Championship against Sami Zayn, the man he had won it from at the previous TakeOver. During the show Samoa Joe made his surprise NXT debut during the main event match. The show included five additional matches including matches for the NXT Women's Championship and the NXT Tag Team Championship. Event summary Bayley & Charlotte vs Emma & Dana Brooke In the final moments of an explosive tag team showdown between four of NXT’s most innovative Divas, Bayley drove the powerful Dana Brooke out of the ring, clearing the way for Charlotte to overcome Emma with the second-generation star's signature move, Natural Selection. WWE.com would like to give a special thank you to Motionless in White for "Unstoppable," the official theme song of NXT TakeOver: Unstoppable. Blake & Murphy vs Enzo Amore & Colin Cassidy After leading the NXT Universe in the all-too-familiar declaration of their virtues, Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady – joined by Carmella – prepared to take on Blake & Murphy for the NXT Tag Team Titles. It was just two weeks ago that the titleholders launched a backstage attack on the outspoken tandem, leaving Enzo & Big Cass out for retribution as well as the coveted tag team prizes from the opening bell. The roughneck pair appeared close to snaring victory over the champions until Alexa Bliss unexpectedly appeared and attacked Carmella. In the chaos that followed, the scheming Diva then pushed Enzo Amore from the top rope, leaving him prone to a pinfall as Blake & Murphy sealed the fate of the No. 1 contenders. Sasha Banks vs Becky Lynch With WWE Diva and E! Total Divas star Eva Marie sitting in the crowd for NXT TakeOver: Unstoppable's, Becky Lynch attempted to unseat NXT Women’s Champion Sasha Banks in highly personal, knockdown, drag-out battle for NXT Diva supremacy. The battling beauties left every bit of themselves in the ring in the hotly contested encounter. Ultimately, reigning champion Sasha Banks managed to knock her determined challenger off the ropes and then forced her foe to tap out to the Bank Statement for the victory. Results * Tag team match: 'Charlotte and Bayley defeated Emma and Dana Brooke * '''Tag team match for the NXT Tag Team Championship: '''Blake and Murphy © defeated Enzo Amore and Colin Cassidy (with Carmella) * '''Singles match for the NXT Women's Championship: 'Sasha Banks © defeated Becky Lynch by submission Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: JoJo * 'Pre-show Panel: 'Renee Young Image gallery NXTTO UNSTOP Photo 007-4257117230.jpg NXTTO_UNSTOP_Photo_008-1828809151.jpg NXTTO_UNSTOP_Photo_009-436623657.jpg NXTTO_UNSTOP_Photo_010-2059522252.jpg NXTTO_UNSTOP_Photo_011-231137370.jpg NXTTO_UNSTOP_Photo_012-2496639456.jpg NXTTO_UNSTOP_Photo_013-3821568374.jpg NXTTO UNSTOP Photo 029-674249643.jpg NXTTO_UNSTOP_Photo_030-1224192590.jpg NXTTO_UNSTOP_Photo_031-1072726744.jpg NXTTO_UNSTOP_Photo_032-2801390434.jpg NXTTO_UNSTOP_Photo_033-3523142644.jpg Media Category:2015 NXT pay-per-view events Category:NXT special events Category:Charlotte Category:Bayley Category:Dana Brooke Category:Emma Category:Carmella Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Becky Lynch Category:Sasha Banks Category:JoJo Category:Renee Young